


Урод

by desgarron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Russian MadaTobi Week 2020, Scars, Self-Hatred, Tobirama's getting love and appreciation he deserved, it's actually chaotic idk how to describe it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron
Summary: «Урод». Тобираму никогда не называли так, и всё же он знал, по взглядам понимал, как к нему относятся — не как к нормальному. Он сам решил, что останется уродом до конца, но кто он такой, чтобы Учиха Мадара его о чём-то спрашивал?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 47





	Урод

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на недельку МадаТоби в твиттере (хэштег #rumdtbweek2020, оф. аккаунт - @rumdtbweek), день 5 - поцелуи.  
> Я всё время таю, представляя, как бы Мадара нежно и заботливо целовал Тобираму в шрамы на лице, и вот во что это вылилось. Я извиняюсь, честно.

«Урод».

Тобираму никогда не называли _так_ , нет, никто бы не посмел бросить нечто подобное в сторону сына главы клана. И всё же он знал, по взглядам понимал, как к нему относятся — не как к _нормальному._ На нормальных смотрели по-другому. Про них не повторяли одно и те же, оседающие тошнотворным привкусом во рту слова.

— Ваш мальчик такой болезненный, — говорили его матери соседи и родственники, якобы сочувственно поглаживая молчаливо поджимавшую губы женщину по плечу. — Очень жаль, а ведь его брат пышет здоровьем и жизненной силой...

— Ты чем-то болеешь? — спросила принцесса Мито, когда впервые увидела его, смотря на него так печально, как будто он вот-вот скончается у неё на глазах.

«Бледный, как поганка, позагорал бы, а то кажется, что тебе нехорошо». «Ты точно хорошо питаешься? Одна кожа да кости». Бледный, болезненный, тощий, снова бледный — есть множество способов подчеркнуть, что человек уродлив, что на него неприятно смотреть, что он не выглядит так, как от него ждут. Можно даже ничего не говорить, просто вздыхать разочаровано, как отец, закрывая дверь комнаты Тобирамы после того, как напичкал таблетками стонущего от боли сына, который не может встать с постели из-за солнечных ожогов, пока другие ползут на поле боя с гнойными ранами.

Только Хаширама говорил другое. Он всегда внезапно подбегал к нему и тыкал грязным после возни со своими растениями пальцем в бледную щёку Тобирамы и просил, смеясь: «Ну же, братишка, я знаю, ты очарователен, когда улыбаешься». От его слов на сердце становилось чуть теплее, но не настолько, чтобы согреть до конца душу человека, уставшего искать одобрения.

Тобирама был скор на руку. Три чётких, выверенных удара кунаем — и на его лицо легли три ярких, чётких шрама, горящих алым на молочно-белой коже. Отец наконец не смолчал, сказал: «Сумасшедший». Зато другие, наоборот, притихли, только косились на него теперь уже не с жалостью, а с непониманием и отвращением, но Тобирама теперь, по крайней мере, знал, за что.

Он сам выбрал быть уродом до конца — в отличие от того, что он не выбирал, каким родиться. Он ни о чём не жалел, разве что о том, что теперь Хаширама не касался его лица ни с того, ни с сего, словно боялся причинить боль, но и это сожаление стёрлось со временем: глупо было бы одному взрослому мужчине тыкать пальцем в щёку другому взрослому мужчине.

Тобирама закрылся на долгие годы. Окружающие не спешили срывать замки с цепей, которыми он сам себя опутал, а он решил, что ему это и не нужно.

Мадара его спросить не удосужился. Тобирама не удивился на самом деле: спрашивает ли пожар, когда ему разгореться? Языки пламени в один момент взмывают в небо яркой вспышкой, сжигая всё вокруг, точно так же, как жгли поцелуи Мадары чувствительную бледную кожу. Тобираме казалось, что он и правда в огне, каждый раз, когда губы Учихи касались шершавых полосок шрамов, вели линию, оставляя за собой влажный след, пока не упирались в висок, а затем ухо обдавал обжигающий шёпот, проникающий в самое сердце:

— Ты невероятно красивый.

Мадара не стеснялся повторять эти слова снова и снова, снова и снова нежно целуя ярко-красные полосы, которые Тобирама всегда считал уродливыми. Он прижимался к ним губами и с улыбкой ловил соленые капли, против воли Сенджу стекающие из его глаз.

Мужчинам не пристало плакать. Но Тобираме становилось легче, ведь с каждой слезинкой, словно груз с плеч, утекали злость, ненависть к себе и детская обида.

Когда-то Тобирама нанёс себе порезы на лицо, чтобы по утрам, смотрясь в зеркало, по шрамам вспоминать, почему он никогда не будет достоин любви. Теперь, останавливаясь взглядом на своих шрамах в отражении, он невольно улыбается, думая о том, сколько ещё любви подарит ему Мадара.

Урод? Сумасшедший? Ну и пусть. Ради ощущений родных губ на своих щеках он был бы счастлив родиться таким ещё не одну сотню раз.


End file.
